


up in our bedroom (after the war)

by heartofmara



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, What more can I say, catradora, just two gays being adorably in love with each other, takes place the morning after the events in the Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofmara/pseuds/heartofmara
Summary: Catra and Adora wake up in Bright Moon after defeating Horde Prime and have 'the talk.'
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	up in our bedroom (after the war)

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up this morning and felt like writing some catradora fluff. Almost three hours later, this is what I've got. Not edited much nor beta'd, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also, no explicit sexual content, but rated M because of how I describe some things lol. Happy Valentine's Day to all <3
> 
> TW: mentions of non-consent with Prime chipping Catra, suicide mentions

Catra gasps awake, clawing at the back of her neck. 

She was _drowning_ in a vast sea of green, unable to draw enough breath to cry out as electricity shocked through her bones and a strong, unwelcome hand grasped the nape of her neck tightly. The loud combined chanting of a hundred clones overwhelmed her senses as she _fought_ , kicking and screaming, against the submersion.

 _I won’t let him hear me cry out_ , she’d thought. _I won’t give that asshole the satisfaction_.

But she was naive. As soon as her toes dipped into the pool, she began jerking her limbs in a desperate attempt to escape, to throw herself off the railing and plunge into the darkness below so Prime wouldn’t control her.

That’s when another memory hits her- of falling backwards as Adora screamed and reached out for her, unable to catch her in time as she plummeted down and down and _down-_

A soft groan interrupts Catra’s thoughts. She blinks heavily as she takes in her surroundings - a dark pink comforter, the distant sound of a waterfall dripping, the sun streaming through the open windows. She turns her head towards the source of the noise and spots Adora, slowly pushing herself off her stomach, a worried expression on her face as she eyes Catra.

 _I’m in Bright Moon_. 

_The chip is gone -_ Prime _is gone - and I’m in Adora’s room in Bright Moon._

The events from the past twenty-four hours whirl through Catra’s mind - watching Prime’s green virus infect Adora, turning her skin a sickly pale laced with green ribbons; finally confessing her feelings and Adora _reciprocating_ them; leading to their kiss that, quite frankly, saved the universe; watching Adora destroy Prime’s essence and trying to apologize to Scorpia; celebrating one joyous moment of laughter with the people that Catra guesses are her friends now.

Then came the tearful reunions of those who had been chipped with their loved ones, the discussion of what to do with all the clones, people turning to Adora, to Glimmer, to King Micah for direction but never to her. Catra knows it’ll take some time before the Princess Alliance fully trusts her. Adora holding her hand throughout all their discussions definitely helped ease some of her nerves, though.

The teleportation back to Bright Moon was a blur, as was the brief tour Sparkles had given her, both of them dragging their feet with exhaustion. Before Catra could ask where she would stay, Adora had tugged her gently down the halls, waving goodbye to a slightly stunned Glimmer. 

Catra had stood awkwardly in the doorway as Adora threw some pajamas at her. They were incredibly soft and smelled so much like Adora, like _home_ , that Catra’s eyes watered.

“There’s a lot we need to talk about,” Adora had murmured against her neck as they collapsed onto the giant bed. Catra nodded in agreement, the top of her head brushing against Adora’s chin. She could see the faint glow of the Heart from underneath Adora’s tank top, prompting her to clutch Adora’s arms tighter.

“Do you…” Adora started but Catra pulled back to assess the other girl. Underneath Adora’s eyes were huge bags like she hadn’t slept properly in months. Which was probably the case. Her tired yet endearing eyes scanned Catra’s face hesitantly and she opened her mouth to say more.

“Tomorrow,” Catra proposed before Adora could say anything else. “We can talk tomorrow. You need some rest.”

Adora had bit her lip nervously and looked like she wanted to argue, but Catra fixed her with a firm stare.

“ _Adora_ , even heroes need sleep too.”

Adora finally nodded and Catra settled back into the crook of her neck. From her position, Catra could hear the rhythmic ‘thump’ of Adora’s heart, each beat a reminder that they had survived, Adora was _alive_ , and Catra could finally relax. 

“I love you,” Adora had sighed as her lips brushed the top of Catra’s forehead.

“Love you too, dummy,” Catra murmured and let the consistent beat of Adora’s heart and gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath Catra’s head lull her to sleep.

“Mm… Catra?” Adora’s voice calls out. When Adora’s hand wraps around her wrist, Catra realizes that she’s still clutching the back of her neck. She would feel ashamed if she was around anyone else- if a stranger were seeing how Catra is too weak to overcome Prime’s memory- but this is _Adora_ , and Catra has never felt more at ease.

She lets Adora guide her hand down into her lap, intertwining their fingers with ease. Adora is sitting up now, her hair mussed and crinkled from sleep.

Catra reaches out and tucks a strand behind Adora’s ear, relishing in how the other girl leans into her touch. “I’m fine,” she says. “Just a nightmare.”

Adora purses her lips and frowns slightly. “He’s gone, Catra. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

As much as Catra knows that Adora is right, Prime _is_ gone and Catra should no longer feel threatened by him, she can’t help the feeling of dread that creeps up in her stomach. 

_What if Prime was just the first in a long string of villains that want to kill She-Ra?_

_What if Adora spends the rest of her life fighting off invaders who just want to_ use _her, use She-Ra, as a weapon?_

_What if -_

“What if I lose you?” Catra blurts out, her voice surprisingly ragged. She takes a shaky breath and clutches Adora’s fingers tighter in an attempt to anchor herself. “What if someone else comes along and takes you away from me? It’s not like… it’s not like I deserve you in the first place,” she finishes, unable to meet Adora’s gaze. She stares at their clasped hands and feels tears start to prickle in the corners of her eyes.

“Catra, look at me,” Adora says gently, her voice also thick with emotion.

When Catra refuses, she hears Adora huff before lifting a hand to gently cup Catra’s cheek and forcing her to meet her gaze. Catra stares into the gray-blue irises of _Adora_ \- not the icy blue of She-Ra, but the comforting, warm blue of her oldest friend who had yelled at Octavia with her and had raced her around the cold, metallic halls of the Fright Zone.

“Whatever comes our way, we’ll handle it - _together_ ,” Adora reassures. She offers a small smile and Catra feels her heart flip at the beautiful woman grinning before her. “There’s literally nothing in this world, or the next, that could take me away from you.” 

Adora tilts her head adorably, her smile growing into a crooked grin. “Plus, we’ve gotten pretty good at defeating bad guys if I say so. I’d fight off a hundred more Horde Primes just to be with you.”

Catra rolls her eyes. _What a dork_. 

“And… Catra,” Adora’s smug grin fades. She drops her hand from Catra’s face and Catra immediately misses its warmth. Adora then wraps her hand gently around Catra’s waist and pulls Catra closer so that she’s practically sitting in Adora’s lap. 

Catra’s cheeks warm at the feeling of Adora’s strong thighs underneath her. She doesn’t know why being this close to Adora is affecting her more than usual. Catra’s sat in Adora’s lap many times before, and even _straddled_ Adora against the ground, but that was all under the guise of teasing or fighting. 

Never before has Catra felt Adora fingers brush so intentionally and intimately against her waist. Or felt their hips slot together so slowly and steadily.

The sensation of her thighs against Adora’s combined with the piercing gaze the other girl is giving her has Catra practically _melting_ into Adora.

“You’re wrong,” Adora continues. 

Catra quirks up an eyebrow. _What were they talking about?_

“There’s nothing you could do that would make you more or less deserving. I _love_ you, and I _choose_ you. Catra, I only want to be with _you_. That’s never going to change,” Adora says, her voice catching slightly on the last syllable. 

Catra feels her tears begin to spill over and down her cheeks to splash against Adora’s shirt. “You promise?” she asks in an embarrassingly weak voice.

“I promise,” Adora responds, tears beginning to well up in her own eyes.

It’s more instinct than anything for Catra to reach out and wipe away the tears that begin to slide down Adora’s cheeks. Once she’s done, Catra presses her forehead against Adora’s. Adora wraps her arms tightly around Catra, drawing her even closer.

“We’re such saps,” Catra finally remarks once both of them have stopped crying.

“But I’m _your_ sap,” Adora responds and Catra chuckles. She pulls her head back but doesn’t dare move any other part of her. Out of all the places Catra’s traveled in her lifetime, she can confirm that her favorite is right here, in Adora’s arms as the soft morning light washes over them.

“Don’t get used to it,” Catra warns. “Just because we’re girlfriends doesn’t mean that I’ll cry every morning when I see your dumb face.”

Adora’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open slightly. She’s gazing at Catra incredulously, not unlike how she looked at Catra in the Heart, her eyes full of adoration and surprise.

“What?” Catra snapped.

“We’re… you think we’re girlfriends?” Adora stumbles to get out.

Catra feels her cheeks flush even further as she realizes the implications of what she’s said. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” she tries to save some of her pride. But Adora is grinning even wider now and looks entirely unconvinced.

“I don’t know how any of this stuff is supposed to work,” Catra protests. They’d both grown up in an environment where even a mention of a relationship amongst cadets was swiftly shut down by superior officers. “I take it back, I-”

She’s cut off by Adora hurriedly capturing her lips. Adora kisses her greedily, her hands digging into Catra’s waist as she attempts to devour every inch of Catra’s mouth. Catra kisses her back soundly, digging her hands into the soft tendrils of Adora’s loose hair and tugging ever so gently to tilt Adora’s mouth open a little wider. Adora complies and soon Catra’s tongue sneaks into her mouth, a battle beginning that is most unlike any of their previous fights.

They eventually pull away, both breathing heavily. Catra can’t help the purr that begins in her chest and rumbles through her entire body as she combs her fingers through Adora’s blonde locks. She knows the dazed and love-struck look on Adora’s face must mirror her own.

“Catra, will you be my girlfriend?” Adora whispers breathlessly.

Catra feels her toes curl into the mattress at the soft timbre of Adora’s voice. “Of course, dummy.” She leans in to press soft kisses against Adora’s lips, her nose, her forehead.

“And I don’t care if we don’t know how any of this stuff is ‘supposed’ to work,” Adora says. “We’ll figure it out as we go.”

Catra feels a smile tug on the corners of her lips. She swears she’s smiled more in the past twenty-four hours than the previous three years combined. 

A low grumble begins to emanate from Adora’s stomach and Catra laughs heartily.

“Sorry, I just normally don’t sleep in this late and we barely had time for dinner last night,” Adora lets her hands fall from Catra’s waist. Catra reluctantly climbs out of her lap and off the bed. She knows better than to get in between Adora and food. She yawns as she stretches her arms and legs out. 

When she doesn’t hear the sheets crinkling behind her, she whips her head back around. Adora hasn’t moved and is instead watching Catra intently.

“You coming?” Catra extends her hand out and an unknown emotion flashes across Adora’s eyes. As quickly as it appears, it vanishes and Adora scrambles out of bed. There are tears beginning to form in her eyes again and Catra’s brain panics.

_Did I say something wrong?_

“Adora? Are you okay?” she questions as tears begin to spill down Adora’s cheeks. Catra puts a hand on Adora’s arm and rubs her thumb against the blonde’s bicep as Adora takes a deep breath.

“Yes, I’m… I’m _so_ good, Catra,” she admits. “I’m just excited for our future.”

Catra feels her breath catch in her throat. 

_Our future? Adora has envisioned a future with me?_

“Bright Moon’s pancakes are delicious,” Adora chokes out, laughing slightly. She squares her shoulders and briskly swipes at her cheeks. “I know you’ve never had pancakes before, but I swear you’ll love ‘em! Let’s go.”

Catra has a feeling that Adora wasn’t talking about their imminent breakfast when she said ‘our future’, but Catra lets it slide. She doesn’t even have the heart to tell Adora that once she was promoted to Force Captain, she’d begun to eat food other than ration bars, and had tried a pancake for the first time a couple years ago.

They have all the time in the world to figure out what they want to do with their lives, their future. And although Catra knows that convincing the princesses to forgive her is going to be one of the hardest things she’s ever done, she knows she can handle it. She can handle whatever crazy challenges the universe throws her way.

Because Adora will _always_ be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to let me know what you think! I'm considering writing a full post-canon story and would love opinions on whether or not this would be a good first chapter. Also, if you're on the hellsite, come find me [@heartofmara](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/heartofmara)


End file.
